Chris (Wii Sports)
Chris '''is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports '''Chris has a low skill in Boxing and Baseball: around 300 and 400, respectively. His skill in Tennis is only 12, which is so bad, he plays with Shouta and Ren. His Baseball team is him, Martin, Fumiko, Misaki, Silke, Jessie, Abby, Kentaro, and Matt. He plays on the Baseball teams of Oscar, Mike, Jake, James, Marco, Anna, Yoshi, and Ren. Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay Duel, Chris has a level of 191+. He is also in Showdown, and is commonly seen armored, but in Volcano Reverse, he wears Black Armor. In Basketball, he is the 1st player in the 700 mark, he is good at level 701+ with Jake and Luca by his side. In Table Tennis, he's good, with a level of 896+. He is the 16th worst at Cycling, coming 83rd out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Chris is a Standard Mii. Trivia *You can earn his badge for making 1 edit on a "Wii Sports Resort" article. However, on My Miis Wiki, you can earn his badge for adding 100 articles to categories. *His Japanese name is Kurisu. *'Chris', Luca, Ryan, Fumiko and Naomi are not Pros in any sport. *'Chris' is one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in level 20 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Boss Matt. He is very defensive and strikes often. *In both Baseball and Swordplay he is the 13th worst player. *'Chris' appears in 15 Swordplay Showdown Stages. *'Chris' is quite similar to Megan as they both have the same nose, face shape, hairstyle, and eyebrow color. Both are also Standard Miis in Wii Party and neither of them are Pros in any sport. *This Chris also shares the same hairstyle as the Chris from Wii Sports Club. *'Chris' is the only Mii that is never a pro but does use black armor in Swordplay Showdown (Not counting bosses). *His name is Greek. Gallery ChrisDACotQR.JPG|Chris' QR Code. 13- Chris' Team.jpg|Chris' Baseball Team. Chris.png|Chris as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. Chris toy piano.jpeg|A Wii Music artwork. 2018-02-07 (36).png|Chris in Baseball. 2018-02-09 (4).png|Chris in Boxing. 20180211_075430.jpg|Chris and his teammates Jake and Luca in Basketball. 2018-02-11 (6).png|Chris in Swordplay Duel. IMG_0186.JPG|Chris about to play a Table Tennis match. 2018-03-28 (29).png 2018-03-28 (43).png|Chris doubling up with Ren in Wii Sports Tennis IMG 0574.jpg|Chris in Swap Meet with Takashi, Sakura, Tyrone, Eva, and Midori DSC01922.JPG|Chris in Swordplay Speed Slice Badge-2-0.png|Chris's badge 15318686573251247380354.jpg|Another photo of Chris as a rival in Swordplay Showdown 15319694004821302593384.jpg|A third photo of Chris as a rival in Swordplay Showdown IMG_0541.JPG|Chris playing Basketball at High Noon IMG_0626.JPG|Chris swordfighting at Dusk 2018-08-29 (16).png|Chris (left). in Cycling 2018-09-08 (15).png 2018-10-08 (113).png Chris, Megan, and Shouta participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Tomoko, Chris, and Nick participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.jpg Steve, Ian, and Chris participating in Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Ian, Chris, and Steve participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Chris, Megan, and Shouta participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Shouta, Vincenzo, and Chris participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Chris, Megan, and Shouta participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Ian, Steve, and Chris participating in Hide-and-Peek in Wii Party.png Chris, Megan, and Shouta participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Chris, Megan, and Shouta participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png Chris, Megan, and Shouta participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Shouta, and Chris participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png IMG_20181021_204553.jpg 2- Standard.jpg Chris as a Zombie in Zombie Tag in Wii Party.png Chris, and Stephanie featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Chris, and Hiroshi participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Chris, and Hiroshi participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Hiroshi, Chris, and Vincenzo participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Chris, Oscar, and Rachel featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Cole, Alex, Chris, and Marisa featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Emily, Ai, Chris, and Chika featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Chris participating in Flag Footrace with Pierre as the referee in Wii Party.png Luca, Sota, and Chris participating in Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Sota, Chris, and Luca participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Sota, Chris, and Luca participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Sota, Chris, and Luca participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Marisa, Keiko, Hiromi, Chris, and Anna featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-26 (52).png Chris, Ian, and Vincenzo participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Chris, Ian, and Vincenzo participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Chris, Ian, and Vincenzo participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Chris, Ian, and Vincenzo participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Chris, Ian, and Vincenzo participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Chris, Vincenzo, and Ian participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Chris in Bowling.JPG Category:Male Miis Category:Miis Category:Standard CPU Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Anti-Pros Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Brown Males Category:Silver badge Miis on the My Miis wiki Category:Mii Category:Wii Party Artworks Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Sports Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Mii's Who Love Brown Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:CPU Mii Category:CPU Category:Vice Beginner Category:Wii Party Category:Miis that wear glasses Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Teenagers Category:Wii Mii Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Double Badge Miis